The Twiladdin Series
by KayCie - 2013ECO
Summary: Basically the Aladdin television series, with the characters from Twilight. In order from Aladdin: Takes place between Aladdin and the Return of Jafar, and Aladdin and the King and Thieves. Most chapters will be uploaded by show, except the first two.


**A/N: Back By Popular Demand! **

** okay. its not. i just **_**LOVE**_** ALADDIN and TWILIGHT. So instead of doing the disney movie with the Twilight characters, I'm doing that with The Lion King 2, I'm using the episodes from the Aladdin series. **

** I'll start with my favorites but keep them in time order so your not confused, but most will be by vote. There will be no character romance except edward and bella. I'm trying to keep a balance between my two favorite things. That aren't writing. writing is my absolute favorite along with reading.**

**MAIN CAST**

Aladdin - Edward

Jasmine - Bella

Iago - jacob

Abu -jasper

Carpet - *stays the same*

Genie - Emmett

**Guest Starring: **

Mozenrath - sam

Xeres - paul

Razoul - felix

other guards - Demetri and Alec

**A/N:** all main characters may not appear in all episodes

**Chapter One**: The Citadel (PART 1)

The streets of Forks were full of frightened people. The market place and surrounding buildings were destroyed. Clay pots lay broke on the ground as giant flying blue lizard type creature with a beak came swooping past. No one noticed that a pear started rising all by itself and flew around a corner. It was caught by a boy, or man. He looked about eighteen to nineteen years old. He seemed to be watching the destruction with satisfaction. An eel-like creature flew around it's master shoulders, listening and hoping for a bit of the pear.

"Cowards Paul, all of them" was all he said. The creature simply laughed.

Meanwhile the flying creature was causing more destruction and havoc for the citizens of Forks. It smashed a whole pile of pots, and was approached by three members of the royal guard. Felix, was the captain of the royal guard and walked up to the best with a stride that was meant to be frightening. The two others, Demetri and Alec flanked him.

"Oh, it is so ugly." said Demetri looking at the creature

"When we get through he will be uglier still." replied Felix. The three then pulled out their swords and was ready to charge the creature. Alec ran up the the beast but was hit back by the creatures wings. Demetri then charged and attempted to swing his sword, but it was snapped in half by the creatures beak. When Alec was hit back he landed in Felix's arms.

"It is not human." he said after seeing what happened to Demetri's sword.

Felix dropped Alec and replied, "And I am his match." he raised his sword and was prepared to fight. But unfortunately is brawn was not a tough as he thought. His sword was knocked out of his hand.

The young man was watching from around the corner. He looked disappointed at the sight of what was going on. Paul was not paying attention to the fight, instead he had all his attention on the pear is master held. Right when he was about to take a bite the young man pulled the fruit away and said, "This one has the muscle." He was referring to Felix and his fight with the creature. He turned back to the commotion.

After the creature hit his sword away, it screeched at him. Felix backed off and coward behind his hands. He put his hands together like he was praying. "mercy!" he cried.

"Pathetic," said the young man. Paul was now drooling for the pear. When he went after it again, the young man threw the pear away into the street. He looked back at the scene.

Right when the creature was about to hit Felix with it's claws he was pulled up by his belt by Edward.

Edward and Carpet were flying through trying to help the people, when he saw Felix. He knew Felix did not like him, even though he was engaged to the princess. And Edward did not like Felix. the fact was though that, even though he and Felix my not get along, the Sultan kinda depended on Felix. Felix did not take kindly to being rescued. He tried to mask it.

"Ugh, I was just about to get the drop on the creature Street Rat!" he yelled at Edward. Edward thought that Felix was far enough away from the creature, and he was starting to get on his nerves.

"Drop away, Felix." he said letting go of his belt and letting him fall face first into a cart full of hay.

The young man had been paying attention to the whole ordeal. "Now this one shows... flare" he said to Paul.

Edward and Carpet were flying through Forks when the creature flew at them. They duck and it flew by, but it turned back at went straight for them.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Edward pulling Carpet to a stop. They Turned and flew beck into town. "Faster Carpet." said Edward looking behind him. The creature flew closer and grabbed a hold of Carpet. It yanked him out form under Edward. Edward went falling and Carpet was struggling against the creature trying to get to Edward, but it was useless. As the city became clearer Edward saw where he was going to land, a bed on nails. "Oh no." he said.

Suddenly it looked as if Edward was on television. Emmett was watching television in a big red chair. When he saw Edward falling on screen.

"Hold on," he said pausing the t.v. and puling out a script. He started flipping through the book until he found what he was looking for. "Let's see. 'Ed, plummets. Ed say 'oh no.' Emmett poofs to the rescue.' Hmm. soft of predictable." Just then a big yellow pocket watch went of. "Ahh. I'm Late!" he said looking at the clock then poofing away.

He arrived just in time to catch Edward before he fell. Emmett then flew them to a more safe part of town.

"Ugh. Emmett. Thanks!" said Edward.

"Aww. Just doin' my part Ed. I think." he then started flipping through the script again.

The young man had seen the whole thing and looked a little glad and a little surprised. "A genie. Now that's not very sporting," he said to Paul. Paul then made a noise that sounded like a laugh or an agreement. "Ha ha, let's see how the boy handles my magic without the genie's."

With no time to be warned the creature came up from behind Emmett and grabbed him by the shoulders. It carried him to the bed of nails and let him drop right on it. Of course, with Emmett being a genie he was in no real peril, but it does not mean that the impact didn't hurt. "I really need to start reading these scripts in advance." Emmett said with the papers from the script falling on him.

The creature then flew past Edward, who grabbed on to it's legs.

"Uh, oh." said Edward. He saw that the creature was flying into and ally with clothes, rugs, and sheets hanging across it. To stop himself from falling off Edward started climbing on to the Creatures back. Which was not an easy task as the creature was still in flight. on their way through the ally Edward grabbed a sheet and then threw it over the creature's eyes. he then jumped off, grabbed on to a clothes line. As the creature flew into a wall.

"He's good." said the young man with an impressed look on his face. Paul was smiling, obviously in agreement with his master. The young man then gave Paul a pet on the head and the eel flew off. "Let's see how good." he said continuing to watch.

All of a sudden Edward heard a baby cry. He looked down and saw a young mother with her crying child, and the creature was heading straight toward them. Edward, being the hero he is, untied the clothesline he was hanging from, made a tarzan-like swing and rescued the mother and child. The creature was still coming, when it was six inches from Edward is disappeared in a puff of black flames.

From below Emmett and Carpet were cheering for Edward and his heroics. Edward turned around to make sure the mother and child were safe, but there was no one behind him when he turned around.

"Good work," said a voice from behind a curtain. A young man appeared. He looked to be about nineteen. He had pale skin and black hair. His robes were black and blue with gold trim, and he wore a glove on his right hand. "You beat a magical monstrosity," he continued.

"Uh, yeah," said Edward rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, a gesture he made when he was embarrassed.

"I hope my little creation didn't play to rough." he man said in a calm collected voice.

"You turned that monster loose!" exclaimed Edward, pointing a finger and the man.

"I helped," said Paul slithering from behind his master. Edward retreated a few steps at the sight of the flying eel.

"Think of it as a test," said the man, "The good news is you passed."

"A test!" said Edward, putting his hands on his hips and getting annoyed. "People could have been hurt!"

The man seemed unfazed by this information. He shared a look with Paul, and replied "And you're point would be?" when Edward didn't respond her continued," Look the important thing is we found each other. See, I have a job for you."

"Who are you?" Edward asked.

"I am Sam," Sam replied, bowing deeply, "ruler of the distant land of - "

"Ruler? Ha, yeah right. You're barley older than me." replied an amused Edward. Of course Edward did not have much room to talk. He was only seventeen and already he was engaged to the princess, and the hero of Forks.

"Which is more you're problem than mine." said Sam.

Just then Emmett appeared with a giant sandwich balancing on his head. "Come on Ed, lunch, is on me!" Seeing that Edward didn't find this at all funny, Emmett rid himself of the food, pointed at Sam, and asked, "Hey whose you're friend"

"He's no friend Em, he's a creep." Edward whispered in Emmett's ear.

"Well I had a hunch, but it wouldn't have been polite," said Emmett. As Edward whistled for Carpet.

"Find someone else to do your dirty work Sam!' said Edward and they flew away.

Suddenly Sam disappeared and re-appeared on top a building, where the trio would soon be flying by. "You don't get it Edward! I'm talking huge reward."

At 'reward' Edward turned around and flew back to Sam. _If Jacob was here_, thought Edward, _he would have agreed in a heartbeat. But of course I'm not Jacob. _"No you don't get it." said the hero, pointing a finger at Sam.

"You'll risk your life to save others but not for gold!" exclaimed Sam.

Emmett got a big smile on his face and nodded. "That's right!" said Edward, flying away again.

"This won't be as simple as I thought." said Sam to Paul. "But it will be much more fun." he said with a dangerous tone.

The next morning various snores could be heard from Edward's hovel. Jacob was curled up with his feathered head using Carpet as a pillow. Carpet was leaning against the wall. Jasper was curled up on the blanket covered steps next to Edward who was resting against a couple of large pillows. And Emmett was in his lamp, making most of the noise. The lamp was perched on a pillow, which was perched on the window sill.

Just then the lamp started to shake ever so slightly, as a red light surrounded it. The lamp rose off the pillow and was pulled toward Sam who was standing in the doorway of the hovel. When the lamp reached Sam it disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Paul had decided to investigate the hovel. Jasper who was just waking up saw the eel, and screeched. He scampered to Edward and shook his vest until he woke up.

Edward woke to a screaming Jasper, an angry Jacob, and worst of all Sam was standing in front of him.

"Rise and shine!" Sam said plastering on a smile and pointing at Edward, "you have a busy day."

"Sam!" said Edward, catching Jasper who jumped into his arms, "What are you doing here?"

"I just can't take no for an answer." Sam replied lightly.

Jacob, while this was going on, dusted himself off and turned around. Paul was right in front of him. "Busy day," repeated Paul.

"Yuck!" exclaimed Jacob, backhanding Paul out of his way. "Beat it worm-boy."

"Nice hovel, Edward." said Sam, looking around. Edward nodded and smiled. He had done well with the few luxuries he had. "But something seems to be missing," Sam continued, "something blue and magical."

Jacob flapped to the 'window' and landed on the edge of the small pillow. "Probably over sleeping," he said. "Snug as a lug in a mug. - Hey the lamps gone!"

"Emmett! What have you done with him!" Edward yelled at Sam, who then disappeared din a flash of blue light.

He reappeared again right behind Edward. "Why tell you, when I can just show you." he said, waving an arm and they all disappeared in a whirl of black, blue, and red fire.

They reappeared in front of a desolate palace. It was perched on a thick tower with a path that led down to the town. The place looked desolate and the sand was dark, of course the later could have been because of the black clouds that covered the ever -present moon.

"A warning would have been nice!" exclaimed Jacob, as he shook the magic off his tail feathers. Then, on a liter note he added, "I could have packed a toothbrush."

Sam walked up to the door of the castle and looked around. "Ah, no place like home." he sighed airily.

"Where are we?" asked Edward

Jacob kicked at the sand with his tallons, then lifited some with his wing. "Wait a second. The Land Of the Black Sand?" his answer came out more as a question, laced with a little fear.

"My kingdom!" exclaimed Sam, holding his arms wide open.

"Ah, tell me another one," said Jacob, "Everyone knows the sorcerer Aro, runs this joint." Jacob then flapped to Edward's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Aro's a real hard-case. Even James steered clear of him."

"Ah, Aro." said Sam in a caring tone, "He was like a father to me. Until I stole his power and his throne."

"Sure ya did." said Jacob.

"Then I stole his humanity." stated Sam, clamly. "Hello, Aro. Hello, you shambling, half-dead mamlock." He continued as a zombie-like creature walked toward him and bowed.

"Turned him into a lowly servant," said Jacob, "nice touch... This kid is twisted!"

**AN:/ 'Ello. This is the last chapter of any story I'm writing, written on my MacBook, at least until August. I have to turn it in to my school on tuesday. *CRIES* **

**On a lighter note, my last exams are on Wednesday, so I will have more time to write this summer. I will work on Frog Princess, and this story as well *cough* REVIEW *cough*. **

**While you are reviewing, and for more Twilight/Aladdin stories: check out Cristy94's story Twilight Aladdin, and the sequel Twilight Aladdin and the Return of James.**


End file.
